betrayle leads to evil
by Bdog3601
Summary: after years of fighting evil cody is crupptid and loses the only thing holding him up abby cody seiers zak holly and wadi now but what will become of humantiy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1 life or death

God damn I yelled as kur stabbed me in the knee abby was forced to watch Zak listen to me its Cody

Remember shut up u have lied to me for the last time I now rule as king with me queen wadi then he shot me in the arm I screamed in pain abby ran to me and said hold on baby you'll be alright I feel like crap babe then I passed out zak laughed over us [a/n zak is 19yrs wadi 18yrs] then they left then I awoke in the med bay of my HQ abby was lying next to me I kissed her and said I'm sorry and went to kur when I got there it was

A trap then I was put in a room blindfolded Zak wadi show yourself they did and said hello Cody so you finally gave up only for my wife abby

then i was hit over the head by holly she laughed and said welcome then left they let me go i went to sleep and when i woke i started to cleane my guns

i walked over to zak and puched him in the face then holly knocked me out and locked me up


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2/ obeying the rules

The next day I was checking my weapons when zak came over to me and said what wrong he said well for one I betrayed my wife joined what I swore id destroy then out of nowhere I got shocked zak what

Are doing I'm subduing a threat just then I woke up and grabbed my M9 and knife and said u can't kill me mother fucker

Then holly knocks me out I wake up tied up holly u are dead I charged her cut her arm she then gave me a scare on my right eye then took my knife and put hers to my thought and said give up and I smiled and put my M9 to her head and said u feeling lucky then zak shocked me I screamed in pain and dropped my gun fuck you awe you should mind your mouth why I said then they threw abby on the floor abby I said she ran to me and said why Cody I've been corrupted

Abby I can no longer lead it's up to them then Zak said abby my stay if she wishes then we went to sleep I woke up

I went hunting I was about to kill a deer when holly yelled what now I just love to mess with u go away

I dragged the deer back to my room and cooked it while abby and me ate I told her I'm sorry for all of this

Cody come to the POW camp when I got there I saw Doyle drew doc Chloe Tyler lined up Zak gave me a revolver and 5 bullets and said kill them I pointed it at Doyle and said I can't shoot them zak I was then knocked out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 the evil

Owww I feel like I got hit in the head I try to feel for my head but could not then I heard Zak say because you were and I'm fixing the problem what you talking about look for yourself I saw Abby chained up with a helmet on and zak said I'm making her evil then I saw Abby tear up and say babe help me then bam it started I took the chair and smashed the window between us then holly was trying to hold me off then when it was done zak said let him go it's done so I ran to her and freed her and said abby are you ok then she said I've never been better and she grabbed my gun and shot this guy in the knee and had an evil smile I backed up and said you're not abby she walked over and said shh she said it's me just new and improved and I flipped and said zak I'll kill you I charged him and knocked in to the wall and put my knife to his thought and said change her back then he smiled and said or what you'll kill me I then said no I can't I dropped my knife and said I can't hurt you are like a brother to me and then abby held me and said then join us babe and I kissed her and said I need time ok I'll tell you tomorrow she smiled and said ok and went to sleep then the morning came and i found abby awake and said abby ill do but only for you she smiled and kissed me and said i would not have it any other way then she took me to zak wadi and holly and kaz zak and wadi were looking at reports kaz and holly were playing poker when we came in they said well then abby said lets do it then they straped me into the chair and they had doyle tied up and the restenince on screene to see then it began i screamed in pain i saw holly smile evily and when it was over i went over to doyle and pulled my gun to his head and said its nothen personal its money then bang he fell dead i laghft


End file.
